Signals Of Love
by Idle Stripe
Summary: A semi-sequel of sorts to 'Kiss Karma'. Eight different gestures show the world that Cloud Strife and Tora Altona are in love and nothing can get in their way. CloudOC.


_**-Signals Of Love-**_

_**-A 'Final Fantasy VII' fanfiction-**_

=^w^=

**Before We Begin #1: This will not be set out like 'Kiss Karma'; these little snippets will be set after 'Dirge of Cerberus' when Cloud and Tora have established their romantic relationship more.**

**Before We Begin #2: The eight gestures were found on a FF profile, so when I say 'the Internet' in the disclaimer I'm being general. I really don't remember whose profile I found them on so if it's you I credit you for having them.**

=^w^=

_**-Signal One: Holding On Tight-**_

(Setting: The ruins of Midgar)

Climbing over a broken wall, Tora quickly regained her footing – ignoring the slight pain in her right shin – and ran through the rubble toward the old SOLDIER building, Vincent and Tifa flanking her sides. Tyre tracks stretched through the dirt and rocks as far as the eye could see.

"Skid marks ahead!" Tifa yelled, stopping in front of said tracks, "He changed courses here!"

"On foot," Vincent pointed to Fenrir a few metres ahead, "He knew we were following him."

"I'll get him back; you two keep an eye out for bandits and protect Fenrir. I feel responsible for this, anyway..." Tora shook her hair out of her eyes and jumped over a large boulder, running in the direction the skid marks pointed. Her heart pounded in her chest as she saw the old SOLDIER building loom into view, and a figure standing in front of it letting the breeze ruffle his hair and clothing.

Tora emerged into the clearing and stopped. "Cloud!" she gasped. The figure turned around and flashed dangerous blue eyes at her.

"Go home, Tora." he said firmly.

"No, Cloud. I'm not leaving without you." The orphanage owner knew he was being childish; hell, she'd probably deserved it after the fight they'd had. But still, that was no reason to run away from everything!

"Leave." First Tsurugi suddenly flashed in the evening light, its tip pointed straight at her breast. Tora held her ground and met his gaze with her own level one.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Cloud; some door-to-door salesman had shown up at the orphanage today and I was still feeling edgy about it. But just because we fight doesn't mean you need to run away from civilisation for an indefinite period of time," Tora could feel her eyes tearing up, "You and I both know too well that life is no walk through the flower garden. There's going to be a snake or two in the grass that's going to attempt to poison you, but you've just got to fight back and make the snake go away." Clenching her fists, the orphanage owner stepped back from Cloud's sword and turned to walk away, her eyes downcast in case she really did cry. As she reached the edge of the clearing a sharp noise met her ears and arms anchored themselves around her shoulders.

"I still have a lot to learn about this thing," Cloud murmured into her ear, "Please don't make me learn it alone."

"I'd never do that to you, Cloud. I need you just as much as you need me." Tora spun around and lifted her hands, gently fisting his shirt in them, "For the record though, this was a pretty childish thing to do."

"I know." Cloud's arms instinctively tightened around the orphanage owner, and in the silence that was the Midgar ruins...

"You're crushing my collarbone."

"If I let you go you're going to leave. I don't want that."

"And I thought Ryan had separation anxiety..."

"What, Tora?"

"Nothing, Cloud."

"Right."

_Holding on tight: I don't want to let go._

=^w^=

_**-Signal Two: Playing With The Hair-**_

(Setting: 'Seventh Heaven')

Tifa poured a row of shots for a group of youths celebrating something and looked over into a corner of the bar, where she could see Cloud wringing his hands in distress over something. There was a slightly blood-stained bandage wrapped around his right bicep, which matched the bandage wrapped around his head. He'd been sitting there since the afternoon right after he'd had an accident on Fenrir coming home from a round of deliveries. Fenrir had been fine, but Cloud had been shaken by the ordeal. The martial artist knew he was a good rider, but what she didn't know was why Cloud had his accident.

She needed help.

"_Lost Pathways Orphanage, my home is your home, you're talking to Rune." _Tifa sighed as Tora's older sister answered the phone cheerily. It was unhealthy for someone to be as happy as she was after having her younger sister snatched away from her.

"Hello Rune, it's Tifa. Is Tora there?" the martial artist asked.

"_Unfortunately, she's meeting with Reeve right now about something to do with her computer; apparently the thing had a hissy fit on her today and crashed," _Rune replied, _"What do you need her for?"_

"Cloud had an accident today and he's still shaken about it. I was wondering if she could come down to the bar and calm him."

"_I'll get onto her right away. Anything you want me to leave out?"_

"His injuries."

"_Gotcha, Tifa. You just keep on serving that alcohol and I'll send my sister down as soon as she – look at that, she just got back! Bye, Tifa!"_ As Rune hung up, Tifa counted the minutes until Tora appeared when she heard of Cloud's distress.

She managed to count to five.

"Cloud?" Said blond looked up as Tora entered the bar amid catcalls and whistles, "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Accident..." Cloud replied softly, "Didn't see him coming...ran right into me..."

"Well, you're alright now Cloud. Here, this'll make you feel better." Reaching up to her braid, Tora undid the hairtie holding it together and ran her fingers through her hair, loosening the twists and shaking out the braid. Turning around in her seat she guided Cloud's hand to her hair, waiting until he began to gently run his fingers through the strands as a method of calming himself down.

If it worked on her children, why couldn't it work on her lover?

"Don't you use that technique on the children?" Tifa asked as she headed over with a glass of water for the orphanage owner. Tora took the glass and placed it on the table beside her, looking over at her distressed lover.

"All the time. It's a way of distracting them from what's bothering them until they're ready to talk to me coherently," she replied, "I have a brush in my bag in case he finds a knot that I created when I put my hair up."

"Your hair certainly is long enough..." The martial artist returned to the bar as the group of youths began to call raucously at everyone who entered, shooing them to another corner to get drunk quietly. Tora turned to Cloud, who had stopped shaking, and reached out to his own hair, running her fingers through the short blond strands.

"Feel any better?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm sorry I called you down here because I got shaken over an accident." he replied, turning his head away.

"Now don't you go feeling sorry for yourself. None of us are perfect, Cloud – we both know that too well – and I'm just glad that you and Fenrir are alright. This could've been a whole lot worse for all of us." Kissing the bandage around his head, Tora pulled a brush from her bag and held it out, "You found a knot."

Cloud shakily smiled at the orphanage owner and accepted the brush, running it through her long two tone locks with a careful hand. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad about falling off his motorcycle thanks to a Turk truck...

_Playing with the hair: Tell me you love me._

=^w^=

_**-Signal Three: Holding Hands-**_

(Setting: A WRO function.)

Tora shot the WRO commissioner a glare from underneath her hair, but straightened up as a tall man dressed in a slate grey suit ambled over, his beady brown eyes raking over the crowds either side of him. Reeve stepped forward as the man came closer, shaking his hand and speaking a few words to him. _'If only people understood Wutaiian...'_ Tora thought wistfully.

"This is Edward Glimmerman, our Head of Sciences. Ed, this is Tora Altona, owner of the Lost Pathways Orphanage." Tora forced a smile as the man took her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman who has touched the heart of our dear commissioner," he said in a velvet voice, "I am unsure of your culture, however; you have an interesting skin colour."

"My mother's side is Wutaiian, sir. My father was from Gongaga." the orphanage owner replied, keeping her voice even, "I've spent the better part of my life around Edge and what used to be Midgar."

"And does the beauty have a man that she can call her own without any...obvious clashes?" Edward's eyes glimmered as he spoke, telling the orphanage owner that he was disapproving of her heritage. Fighting back a smirk, Tora sipped at her drink and watched Reeve silently have a heart attack out the corner of her eye.

"As a matter of fact, I do sir. Reeve, could you please go find my partner; I'm sure I can keep Mr Glimmerman company for a few minutes." Her eyes flashed at him, and Reeve nodded.

"Of course, Tora." he replied, disappearing into the crowd. Edward watched the man go, then narrowed his eyes at Tora.

"I thought the war was over and you lot were going to live and let live." he snarled, placing his drink on a passing tray.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're still carrying a grudge. Like I said, I'm _part_ Wutaiian; I had no idea there was a war until I was captured and used as a lab rat." she replied casually, sipping at her drink again. The Head of Science spluttered a little, but drew himself up to his full height and stepped a little closer.

"How about I use you as a lab rat now..." he purred.

"Tora, is everything alright?" Reeve reappeared beside Glimmerman, his eyes darting back and forth between his red face and her calm one. Tora shook her head and linked hands with the man standing beside her.

"Of course not, Reeve. Mr Glimmerman, I'd like you to meet my partner Cloud Strife. Cloud, this is Edward Glimmerman, the WRO's Head of Science." Cloud gave a glance to the Head of Science and nodded curtly, his hand tightening a little around Tora's. Reeve laughed nervously to break the tension and steered the Head of Science away, shooting an apologetic look at Tora as he left.

"That man is a bigot." she declared the minute they were out of earshot, "Thanks for letting me hold your hand; I don't think he would've got the hint otherwise."

"Hey, I'm just as well-known as Reeve." Cloud replied, leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Ooh, look at you two!" a woman suddenly chirped, "Holding hands and everything!" She dashed off and returned a few minutes later with her friends, who began to coo about how cute the two of them were together.

Tora hid her face in Cloud's shoulder. "Why couldn't I hide my guns on me?"

"Your dress isn't the right type." he replied, lifting their linked hands and kissing hers, making the women sigh with happiness.

_Holding hands: We definitely love each other._

=^w^=

_**-Signal Four: Slap On The Butt-**_

(Setting: Costa Del Sol.)

Green eyes did _not_ suit her.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since we got here." Yuffie raised an eyebrow and looked over at Cloud, who was trying to distance himself from a group of girls pawing at him as if they were in heat. She was lucky Tora had left her guns at home; an accidental death on their part wouldn't have looked good for the Costa Del Sol holiday trade. Finishing her ice-cream, the ninja tossed the cup into the bin beside her and quickly took the orphanage owner's sorbet before her grip became too tight and she was wearing it instead of eating it.

"I told Tifa that a shirtless Cloud was a bad idea, but did she believe me? _Nooo..._" Tora hissed, clenching her sorbet-free fists, "Now I've got to put up with this for the rest of the time we're here."

"But isn't he going home with you at the end of the day?"

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Yuffie. Those girls have probably never seen a schoolyard fight, let alone a _war_ like I have. And I bet _they _haven't got metal hips, either." Yuffie fought back an eye-roll and handed the orphanage owner her sorbet back. It was truly sad how self-conscious Tora was of herself, even though many men looked as she walked past them, regardless of whether or not she was with Cloud.

"There you lassies are!" Cait Sith popped up between the two girls, looking up at them, "There's going to be a volleyball tournament between the men and women in a while. Do you want to join in?"

"I'll play. What about you, Tora?" Yuffie replied. Tora nodded and smirked suddenly, making the ninja shudder.

"Sure. Give us a few minutes, mate; I'll go ask Cloud." Handing her sorbet back to Yuffie, the orphanage owner took a breath and walked across the sand toward the gaggle of hormone-driven girls who by now had surrounded Cloud and given him no route of escape. Tora stood a metre away and lifted two fingers, making a loop out of them and pressing them to her lips and blowing. The shrill sound echoed across the whole beach, and it did what it was supposed to do: gain the attention of the gaggle in front of her.

"Oh good, practice makes perfect," she said, strolling up to Cloud, "How you doing here?"

"Who are you?" one of the girls asked, a sneer to her voice.

"My name's Tora, and you look like a decent meal would kill you. Get a bit of meat on your bones and maybe a guy might actually like you." she replied, grinning casually. The girl sputtered and seethed, her eyes spitting fire at the orphanage owner.

"Why don't you just back off? I saw him first, so he's mine." she hissed, glaring at Tora.

"Hey Cloud, we're having a men vs. women volleyball match in a few minutes. Want to join in?" Cloud pushed the girls on his arms off and gave his full attention to the orphanage owner, making some of the girls tear up and the others glare at her.

"Okay." he replied. Tora grinned.

"Cool. See you in a few minutes." Delivering a sound smack to Cloud's backside, Tora laughed as she walked away, pleased with the sounds of yelling coming from the girls behind her.

"Who did that tramp think she was, smacking you like that?" The girl batted her eyelashes at Cloud in a coy fashion and sidled closer to him, "Are you alright, sweetheart?" Cloud glared at her.

"What did you call Tora?" he asked calmly.

"She's just a whore, honey. You deserve better than her – hey!" Taking her water bottle, Cloud upended it over her head then threw the empty bottle at her feet, his glare now glowing.

"You're lucky Tora wasn't around to hear that, because she would've given a sailor a run for his money with what she'd call you. And I'd also appreciate it if you didn't talk about my _lover_ in that fashion, too." His declaration over, Cloud stormed back to AVALANCHE and right up to Tora, kissing her hard before sitting down beside Vincent and getting comfortable.

Tora smirked at him. Oh, did they make those airheads _hurt_...

_Slap on the butt: That's mine._

=^w^=

_**-Signal Five: Arms Around The Waist-**_

(Setting: The ruined church.)

Even though Cloud had moved Zack's sword _(1)_ to the church and shined it up, it didn't take away Tora's visits to the memoriam to pray for those that had been lost in years gone by. She still couldn't believe that it was because of her father that she and Zack were related; Cloud had told her they were cousins after he'd come back with the First Class SOLDIER's blood smeared on his cheek and his sword in his hands.

"Zack...Miss Gainsborough," There was a beat, "Aerith...I hope you guys are doing well in the Lifestream and I hope you'll continue to watch over us all the way you did when you were alive." Tora carefully stood up and then sat back down on her backside, crossing her legs and staring at the shiny surface of the Buster Sword. A simple wreath of flowers from between the church floor's cracks had been woven and hung over the handle of the sword, the yellow and white of the petals reflecting the sunlight streaming in through the broken roof.

"Ethan said you'd be visiting your cousin."

"I can_not_ keep a secret with that boy, I swear." Cloud hid a chuckle and walked further into the church, the doors left open to allow a breeze to waft through the area. The wind tugged at dust that had gathered on every flat surface, whipping up small dust storms in the corners of the church and making it look older than it was.

"I thought I'd try letting go again by praying to them both that they would continue to watch over us," Tora said, her attention on the sword still, "It'll be harder to visit Nibelheim and say goodbye to Sephiroth."

"I forget that before Sephiroth was mad, he was a man." As Tora stood up, Cloud wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "I also forget that it was he who got you through the toughest years of your life when we were at Shinra."

"Don't give him all the credit; you were a friend then, too." Tora chided, rubbing her hand along his bare arm, "Back then I thought that things were going to stay the same despite everything that was happening around us. What with Angeal and Genesis dying, then Zack being promoted, then him dying, Sephiroth going mad and you and I running away...the world changed so fast around me that I had no time to stop and wonder what the hell was going on."

"You're a strong person, Tora. You wouldn't have come this far if it wasn't for your determination and faith in yourself and those around you," Cloud leaned down and gently kissed the exposed column of the orphanage owner's neck, "It's never easy to let go, but knowing that you're trying is more than enough."

"As long as you don't let go of me, I'll be happy." Tora leaned into his embrace and closed her eyes, feeling security wash over her like warm water. She knew she still had a way to go in letting go of her past, but as Cloud said, knowing that she was trying was more than enough.

"Just a question Cloud..._why_ did Ethan tell you that I'd be visiting Zack?"

"I don't think he likes you being alone."

"Dear Gaia, he sounds like my father instead of my friend. Actually, he reminds me of you..."

"How so?"

"You don't like it when I'm alone because you're afraid that something's going to happen to me that you can't help me with."

"Am not."

"Cloud, stop being childish and keep holding me."

"As you wish."

_Arms around the waist: I love you too much to let go._

=^w^=

_**-Signal Six: Looking Into Each Other's Eyes-**_

(Setting: The Lost Pathways Orphanage.)

"Come on Cloud, you promised us you and Tora would play with us today!"

"Nero, if you continue to pull Cloud's arm out of its socket then he won't play with you. So come on, explain to us what you want us to do." The ten-year-old reluctantly released the blond's arm and led the two upstairs to the large recreation room, which had been set up in somewhat of a similar fashion to a fairytale scene – castle with moat, thorny forest, small village and everything. Justin pounced on the orphanage owner and steered her over to a 'bed' constructed from pillows of various sizes and lined with more blocks to section it off from the rest of the stage.

"You guys are going to be the stars of our show!" Nero explained, "Lily asked Lee if she could tell her the story of 'Sleeping Beauty' but Lee said that she couldn't translate it into Wutaiian all that well. So Lily said 'Why not put on a play?' Lee thought it was a great idea so here we are practising. Tora, you're going to be Sleeping Beauty and Cloud, you're going to be her Prince Charming."

"That sounds like Lee alright," Tora laughed, "Who's the director?"

"Lee, of course. Justin's the narrator, Emma's the evil queen because she wanted to wear the dragon costume, Ryan and Nero are the 'fairies' and when needed Lee's going to be darting around doing other things for the scenes." At that moment Adelaide entered the room, a paper megaphone in her hand and a beret perched on her head, shadowing her eyes a little.

"Places, actors!" she said into the megaphone, "We're going to practise the scene where Prince Charming reaches Sleeping Beauty in the tower and kisses her."

"This isn't a coincidence, is it?" Cloud asked Nero. The ten-year-old grinned and got into position behind a curtain. Justin climbed into a plush recliner and settled a large book on his lap, looking exactly as a narrator should, and waited patiently for Tora and Cloud to get into position as well. Tora carefully laid down on her 'bed' and closed her eyes, fighting the urge to giggle uncontrollably.

"Remember people, _emotion_," Adelaide lifted the megaphone to her lips, "ACTION!"

"With the evil dragon defeated, Prince Charming ran up the stairs, the fairies lighting his way." Justin 'read', watching as Ryan, Nero and Lily raced ahead of Cloud up the 'stairs' toward the top of the tower, "His heart pounded with fear; was he too late?"

"Come on Prince, only a little way to go!" Ryan chirped, looking behind him.

"What if we're too late?" Cloud asked skeptically.

"You're not too late, Prince!" Nero tugged on his hand, "Come on!" The four of them reached the top of the tower, where Tora lay 'sleeping' and trying to hide a smile.

"The Prince was mesmerised by the vision in front of him, and he carefully walked forward. It _was_ the girl from the forest; he knew he'd seen her before. Kneeling by her bedside, the Prince took a few moments to study Sleeping Beauty's face before lowering his head and kissing her still lips." Cloud fought the urge to glare at the 'director', but did as Justin instructed, kneeling by Tora's 'bedside' and studying her face.

"My princess...I am here." he murmured, leaning down and kissing Tora.

"The love of the Prince awoke Sleeping Beauty, and she opened her eyes for the first time in one hundred years." Tora opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light again, and made sure to lock them onto Cloud's, smiling a little at him. Cloud placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently, never taking his eyes off his 'princess'.

"As they stared deep into each other's eyes, they realised that their love was strong enough to conquer anything that stood between them. Overjoyed that he had awoken his princess, the Prince swept her out of bed and out of the tower, mounting his noble steed and taking off into the sunset, Sleeping Beauty forever at his side. The End." As Justin closed the book, 'Sleeping Beauty' and 'Prince Charming' came out of their own stupor.

"CUT!" Adelaide wiped at a tear and applauded loudly, "That was amazing, guys! Lily's going to have so much fun watching this!"

"Glad to hear it, Director," Cloud helped Tora into a sitting position as she stretched out her legs, "As a reward for your efforts here, how about we all go downstairs and have some ice-cream?" All children present cheered loudly and ran out the door, their thundering footsteps echoing throughout the whole orphanage. Tora shook her head and stood up, looking down at her 'Prince Charming', "Are you coming too?"

"Of course, my princess." The orphanage owner blushed at the end of the sentence, but allowed Cloud to take her hand and lead her out of the room.

Just because they'd been _acting_, it didn't mean that the _emotion_ wasn't real.

_Looking into each other's eyes: I just plain love you._

=^w^=

_**-Signal Seven: Laughing While Kissing-**_

(Setting: The plateau.)

"Tora, why don't you wear makeup?"

Tora nearly fell off the cliff. "Wh-what?" Staring up at Cloud with an incredulous expression, she gave herself a few minutes of silence to comprehend what had warranted her lover to ask that question. Cloud looked down at the orphanage owner with a blank expression, patiently awaiting her answer. When he didn't receive one after a few minutes, he gently kissed her lips to coax noise from her throat.

"Why did you ask me that?" she asked finally.

"I notice that even though I think you're beautiful now, you hardly cover up your beauty and I want to know why." he replied nonchalantly.

Tora blinked. "One, I don't have time with the kids and everything. Two, I don't see the point of wearing it; there's not enough to cover up my tattoo. Three, I just...don't like how it feels on my skin." She cuddled closer to the blond after she spoke, her insecurities dredging themselves up underneath her skin. Cloud stilled when he felt his lover creep closer to him, instinctively tightening his grip around her shoulders to comfort her. When her shaking subsided, he kissed the crown of her head.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright now. Thinking about covering up what makes you human made me think about myself and what's wrong with – hey!" Tora yelped as she felt the dusty ground connect with her back and Cloud's face hovered mere centimetres from her own. Blinking up at her lover, she struggled to free herself from the grip he had on her hips, but he was clearly the stronger adversary. Shifting so that his knees were either side of her hips, Cloud gave Tora his full attention.

"There is nothing wrong with you, Tora," he stated, "You use your flaws to make yourself stronger and you show everyone how to fight when there is supposedly nothing to fight for. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't have you in my thoughts, because as long as I have known you I have wanted to keep you there as a permanent reminder of what I can fight for. I asked you that question because you are perfect the way you are and I wanted to see if you could answer that."

"Wait, are you saying you _weren't_ expecting an answer?" Tora tilted her head to the side, a little confused.

"I'm saying that I've wanted an excuse to pin you to the ground since I brought you out here."

"You could've just done it; I never figured you for a coward."

"A what?" Tora laughed as Cloud's face twisted into one of shock, then a smirk. He leaned down and captured her lips repeatedly in an attempt to stop her from laughing, but his efforts proved to be futile.

"Y-you think I think you're a coward?" The orphanage owner took a breath, her laughter having died down to breathy giggles, "Cloud, you will never be a coward to me. You just have a...roundabout way of wanting to get things done."

"Do I now?"

"I'm not complaining. At least you get things done, just in the 'Cloud Strife' way."

"You named it?"

"Maybe..." Tora was clearly having the time of her life; her laughter escalated again. Cloud sighed, but allowed himself a chuckle before kissing his lover again.

_Laughing while kissing: I am completely comfortable with you._

=^w^=

_**-Signal Eight: Sweeping Them Off Their Feet-**_

(Setting: Nibelheim.)

"Home...the word feels weird when I say it."

"That's because you're not used to calling this place home anymore." Cloud looked down on the place he called his birth town with careful blue eyes and nodded, his grip tightening unconsciously on Tora's hand. Tora stepped closer to him nad placed her hand on his lower back, rubbing circles over the clothed area and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is that wrong?" the blond asked.

"Not at all. I don't call Wutai home anymore; I call Edge home." she replied, "It depends on where your heart rests."

"Heart?"

"You know, the thing that pumps blood around your body to keep you alive?"

"I know, Tora," The orphanage owner poked her tongue out at her lover, "Did you have any fantasies about who you would find yourself tied to when you were younger?" Gold eyes blinked at Cloud, who continued to stare at Nibelheim with a content expression on his face. Tora shrugged with one shoulder and sat down on the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Hm...I suppose my main fantasy was that the person I ended up with would be a battle-carved warrior and not a knight in shining armour; I never believed in those." she said as she reminisced on the many Wish Festivals that she'd written words similar on pieces of paper then stuffed them into the cracks of the old concrete well that served as her community's 'wishing well'.

Cloud looked down at her. "You never believed in someone on a fast steed sweeping you off your feet and riding into the sunset with you?"

Tora waved a hand dismissively. "It was such a cliché event that only happens in old wives' tales, anyway. Besides, more often than not I saw my father return home looking like he'd been dragged through the dirt but Mum still hugged and kissed him." she replied. Cloud returned his attention to the town below him, the people going about their daily business casually, his mind working overtime to comprehend what his lover had just said to him. That was different to what he believed a long time ago; he believed that he would rescue a beautiful princess from her evil entrapments and live a long, happy life with her. Well, he supposed that it came true – he rescued Tora from being a Shinra lab rat a long time ago and he'd been with her on and off ever since.

"Hey look, Tifa's waving to us. I think we're about to leave." Tora stood up and brushed off her pants, walking back down the path they'd trodden to reach the overlook of the town. As they reached the martial artist Tora suddenly had the ground swept away from underneath her feet and arms cradling her as if she was a princess.

"I can walk, Cloud!" she exclaimed amidst laughter from Tifa.

"And?" he asked, adjusting his grip on the orphanage owner, "Can I not treat my lover as if her battle-carved warrior has just returned home and swept her off her feet?"

"But I thought you said that calling Nibelheim home felt weird to you."

"Having thought about what you said, I've decided that you are my home because you're where my heart rests."

"Help me Tifa, I think Cloud has finally lost it!" Tifa only laughed harder as Cloud gripped Tora tighter and carried her onto the Shera, standing at the entrance to wait for the martial artist as she finally boarded, still laughing. As Cid pulled the airship away from Nibelheim the orphanage owner was carried to one of the resting rooms where she was put onto one of the beds then had the life kissed out of her.

"Okay, I take that back," she gasped when breathing became a necessity, "You haven't lost it."

Cloud chuckled. "Am I excused for carrying you even though I knew you secretly enjoyed it?"

"Hey, just because I love you doesn't mean you need to surprise me at every opportunity you get."

"Get used to it."

"Spoilsport."

"You love it."

_Sweeping them off their feet: I love you and would do anything for you._

=^w^=

1: Yes, I know the sword belongs to Angeal; it's just easier to say 'Zack's sword' because Cloud knew Zack.

=^w^=

_**DISCLAIMER: The disclaimer applies to the characters and settings of the 'Final Fantasy VII' series – SquareEnix – the list of romantic gestures – the Internet – and Tora Altona and her orphanage – me. **_


End file.
